a new beginning
by KahnShao
Summary: this will feature Pinhead and Kirsty's son Arctuus from the moment of his birth up until age 5. kind of a prelude to Not So Innocent Quesitons. Pinhead and Kirsty find out the wonders of parenthood. rated T but bordering on M for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning: Arcturus's tale**

**This is Pinhead and Kirsty's son's story from his birth up until the age of 5. (not so innocent questions age) I do not own Hellraiser or the characters save for Arcturus.**

**Pinhead nervously paced inside the Labyrinth's hospital waiting room. His wife Kirsty or better known as Dark Queen was in the maternity ward in labor with their first child. Pinhead wanted to be in that room more than anything with his wife but per hospital rules he had to wait in the waiting room. (Labyrinth hospital have a different set of rules than normal human hospitals) waiting alongside him were the members of his Gash. Female, Butterball, Chatterer, Pistonhead, Dreamer, Camerahead, Bound, CD, Barbie, and the Siamese Twins.**

**All of the cenobites looked at their leader curiously. Is this what new parents did when waiting for the birth of their firstborn? Bound whispered something to Chatterer who shook his head and shrugged. The door leading to the ward opened and a doctor cenobite came out. This was The Surgeon. He glanced around at the large group of Cenobites in the room. He was about to call for Pinhead when an excited pin headed cenobite leapt out at him.**

"**Calm down Xipe. Your wife is doing fine. She's had her child but if you wish to see her you need to calm down." The Surgeon replied in a firm but gentle voice. Pinhead calmed himself down as best he could. "For now I ask that only the father of the child sees it. The rest of you can see the child when Kirsty is sent home." Surgeon addressed the rest of the troupe. Although the rest of the cenobites grumbled at the request it was very reasonable. **

**Pinhead cautiously followed Surgeon keeping his excitement under control. He passed various rooms that held labyrinth residents recovering as well as dammed souls foolish enough to open the box. These souls were deemed "sick" by their tormentors and therefore had to go the hospital for "treatment." Pinhead normally would have stopped to watch the treatment but right now his main focus was Kirsty.**

**They found Kirsty's room and entered quietly. When Kirsty saw her husband she smiled brightly holding onto a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. Pinhead already knew the infants sex. He quietly approached his wife and planted a gentle kiss upon her lips. Gently he peeled back the top of the blanket revealing his newborn son. He took the child from her arms and cradled him gently all the while looking around the room as if daring anyone to take this special moment away from him. "What will your name be?" he quietly asked the baby who just looked at him curiously. The child knew instinctively that this strange man was his father. But why the pins? His mother didn't have pins. Would he have pins? **

**Pinhead gave the child back to his mother and sat down beside her. "All of the Gash were here. They wanted to see the boy but it was decided that only the parents should see him first." Pinhead said softly as to not wake the now sleeping child. "Arcturus. His name is Arcturus." Kirsty replied softly. Pinhead stared at the sleeping child a moment longer pondering the name. Arcturus. Yes, it was a fine name indeed.**

**The next day Surgeon released Kirsty to go home with their son. As they entered their home and got settled she couldn't help but think about Angelique. Why didn't she at least show up at the hospital? Or at least greet them at their place upon her coming home. All the others had. Then she remembered. Pinhead had told her that Angelique was rather jealous that Kirsty and Pinhead had gotten together. He said it would pan out in time but not to push the situation. Angelique could get violent when angry and make her extremely dangerous.**

**Although Pinhead assured Kirsty that Angelique despite her oddness, would never hurt their child or attack Kirsty, it was best not to let her know about their child for the time being. Although knowing Pistonhead he would go right to Angelique and blab the whole entire thing.**

**End of chapter one. I am working on a one shot story on Angelique's opinion and how she felt when Pinhead and Kirsty got married. It should be up soon. Until then read and review.**


	2. 6 months later

**The first 6 months**

**Amongst all the crying, late night feedings, and diaper changes Kirsty and Pinhead had found parenthood quite an adventure. The entire Gash had seen Arcturus and even Angelique had gotten to see and hold the child. Pinhead put aside his differences towards the demon woman. She had even been given the title of 'Guardian' to him. Even though all the rest of the cenobites had been given that title. Even that perverted Pistonhead had been given such a title. By now Arcturus alternated crawling and walking (Arcturus wasn't a human child so he developed slightly different than human babies did)**

**He discovered that making mommy and daddy run was great fun. So what he often did was crawl around aimlessly until he felt his parents' guard was down enough. Then he went mobile on 2 legs rather quickly. Pinhead and Kirsty always managed to catch him though. He enjoyed making his parents run after him. The language his daddy used when he chased after him wasn't all that nice but it was rather funny. Currently his daddy liked to use the word 'shit' when having to go after him. **

**So running and walking away from daddy made him say 'shit.' Mommy's word was either 'dammit' or 'aww hell.' He had gotten to his feet and started to play the game of where daddy yells 'shit' when suddenly he was snatched up put into a jumper thing. That wasy his parents could keep and eye on him and he'd still be able to jump around without causing his parents to run everywhere. Arcturus had gotten bored of his jumping thing and was trying to find a way out of it. He couldn't talk just yet so he figured he would howl his disappointment. Now this worked on his aunt Angelique who had loved him like a son and tended to spoil him.**

**On mommy and daddy it didn't work though. He began to wish Angelique was here. She kept a watchful eye on him but yet played with him as well. He remembered this one time daddy had asked Angelique to watch him for the day while he took mommy out. He had lots of fun with Angelique. They went shopping when someone had made the mistake on making a rude comment about him and Angelique had more or less told the offender to 'piss off.' Now 'piss off' must not be a funny word because the nasty person that made the mean comment towards him figured that Angelique needed to be punched in the face.**

**The man was taken away to the doctors because he had a "bad owie" on his heart. When daddy had learned of this he was impressed that Angelique was willing to defend the child but concerned that if everyone she met made some sort of off comment about the boy there would be no one left to torture.**

**Arcturus kept working at the device that held him in place. It wasn't long before he undid it and crawled out. He giggled as he raced past his father as fast as his little legs could carry him. He could hear footsteps racing after behind him followed by a very loud 'SHIT!' right before he was snatched up off the ground and carried back to his mother.**

"**Pinhead don't say shit in front of him." Kirsty commented. Because that's going to be his first word. Pinhead glared at his wife. "And you would prefer his first word to be dammit?" he countered. Kirsty narrowed her eyes at Pinhead. "Xipe…" she warned. Pinhead quickly backed down. Kirsty only called him Xipe when she was extremely agitated with him.**

**Next chapter up soon. Until then ciao.**


	3. year one

**Year One**

**By now little Arcturus was walking with no effort. He had stopped crawling altogether. He enjoyed sitting with his parents and being around them. He also enjoyed playing with Chatterbeast which he called his "moggie." Both Pinhead and Dark Queen had to keep a constant eye on their son being as he loved to go on adventures now that he could walk on his own.**

**He could also speak simple sentences and would repeat almost anything you said if you said it slowly enough. Right now he was watching his father try and fix something. At the moment it wasn't working the way he wanted it to. "You Damn piece of worthless shit!" Pinhead yelled at what he was trying to repair. Arcutus looked at his father and back to the think he was working on. "Damn shit, shit, shit, shit." Arcutrus repeated happily with a huge grin on is face.**

**Pinhead whirled around. "Arcturus what did you just say?" he asked clearly shocked. Arcturus grinned again. "shit shit shit shit." Arcturus piped happily. Pinhead stifled a laugh that was threatening to escape. Instead he cleared his throat and looked down at his son trying to seem unimpressed and unapproving. This act proved to be a failure because at that time Pistonhead who overheard the entire thing yelled out "At least you didn't yell fuck….daddy!" Pistonhead added on with a laugh. He made sure that he was far enough away in case Pinhead came charging after him. **

"**Fuck daddy fuck daddy fuck dad-dy!" Arcturus yelled happily. He dissolved into hysterical laughter and didn't stop even though his annoyed father gathered him up in his arms to transport his talkative son to his mother. "Kirsty you need to teach our son proper language. He just said 'fuck'…Pinhead stopped in mid sentence and face palmed himself. "FUCK!" Arcturus yelled out clearly.**

**Kirsty fought back laughter. "Arcturus honey, that's not a nice word to say. Even daddy shouldn't say words like that." she explained gently to their son. Arcturus sat down and looked at his mother surprised. He didn't know it was a bad word to say. But mommy didn't say it was forbidden to say that word…just said you shouldn't say those words. But Arcturus instinctively knew that when Mommy said you shouldn't say words like that she really meant that those certain words were NOT to be repeated.**

**Pinhead sighed heavily and sat down. Kirsty turned towards her husband. "That means you'll have to watch your language too." she added with a slight kiss to his lips. Pinhead smiled. "I will try to contain my foul language." He promised. "We can't have our boy cursing out everyone and everything he sees." Pinhead added. He took Arcturus on to his lap. For a while the three seemed content before Pinhead uttered a shocked screech. **

"**What is it hon?" Dark Queen asked with a hint of laughter.**

'**Arcturus took a piss on me! DAMMIT, OUR SON PISSED ALL OVER ME!" Pinhead yelled handing his wife their son so he could clean off his cassock.**

**Dark Queen laughed hysterically. Arcturus not really understanding laughed as well. "Piss on daddy Piss on daddy, daddy piss." Arcturus sang out which only caused Dark Queen to laugh even harder.**

**Yes Arcturus peed on his father. Next chapter will deal with potty training. And who gets to do this daunting task?**


	4. Cenobitic babysitting age 3

**Adventures in cenobitic babysitting**

**(Age 3)**

"**Are you SURE you can handle it?" Pinhead asked the two men whom were asked to babysit Arcturus for a few hours while Kirsty and Pinhead went off on a 'date.' "Yeah sure man…we got this." Pistonhead replied. "I use to watch Kirsty a couple of times. It will be no problem." Frank added. Kirsty looked at her uncle. "That's how come I somehow managed to be 3 blocks away. I warn you Frank; if something happens to my son…." Pinhead put a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder.**

**Frank swallowed nervously. While he had learned a healthy respect towards women and no longer lusted after everyone he saw he never fully managed to gain Kirsty's acceptance. And he couldn't blame her really. The couple said their goodbyes to their 3 year old son and left. Both would have asked Angelique to watch their son but she had business to attend to with De'lisle on some matter. Frank and Pistonhead turned towards the young boy. He grinned at the two happily. They always thought of fun things to do. **

"**what do we do with a kid like that?" Pistonhead asked Frank. "Feed him, and stuff. Make sure he gets to the bathroom and maybe take him for walks or some shit like that…hell I dunno…" Frank replied. "Maybe we should call Dreamer and ask how you take care of a 3 year old." Pistonhead suggested. Frank was having none of this. He didn't need Dreamer's help in taking care of a 3 year old. After all how hard could it be?**

**That was answered when they heared shrieking laughter and saw a naked Arcturus running down a long corridor. If his parents saw this and saw two grown men chasing after him there would be trouble. Arcturus ran down the narrow passageway his parents took he had to tell them something very important. Something on the lines of how much faster you can run if you are naked. Frank and Pistonhead charged down the corridor after him when Frank ran head on into one of the Wire Twins. He had accidently fallen on top of her. (something which she absolutely loved being as she did have feelings towards him) she smiled seductively at him.**

**Normally Frank would have enjoyed this situation. Getting off her (much to her dismay) he quickly apologized. "Hey girl, have you seen a kid running through here? Im looking for a kid…I need this kid." He explained. Wire Twin smiled again. "If you want a child then maybe we can work something out…but not here..follow me." she whispered. **

**Frank knew what she was getting at. "Not in that way. Not yet. Look, its Kirsty and Pinhead's kid im trying to find." Frank explained. The Wire Twin looked at him curiously. "why not have a child the real way; through…-" "Oh forget it." Frank sighed. He knew he had to find Kirsty and Pinhead's son. He knew if he didn't then he'd face the wrath of both parents.**

**Meanwhile Arcturus had managed to get behind both Frank and Pistonhead and while they were running and scrambling trying to locate a naked Arcturus he was following along closely having a great old time watching 'Uncle Frank' and 'Uncle Pistonhead' run around. "We gotta find this kid Cotton." Pistonhead yelled out. Frank turned and around to face the cenobite. "No shit shirlock. I mean how fast can a 3 year old run anyways.?" Frank replied.**

**Pistonhead merely shrugged. He would have asked Female or Dreamer to help find the boy but asking them would get back to his parents which would most definatly result in the demise of both Frank and himself. He went to sit down to think when he heard a laughting shriek. He spun around to find little Arcturus running towards him laughing hysterically about the whole ordeal.**

"**Hey Cotton, I think I found him." Pistonhead called out as he snatched the child from the ground. Frank came over clearly relieved. "Let's get the hell home and get this kid cleaned up before his parents come home." Frank added. As the two men made it home they were greeted by Kirsty and Pinhead who wondered why their son was naked, dirty, and obviously hungry.**

"**We were playing chase the naked boy." Pistonhead added quickly to cover up any suspicion his parents may have had. "Arcturus here decided to disrobe and run around with us chasing him. We were just going to get him in the tub." Frank put in nervously. 'Damn I sound like a pedophile.' Frank thought to himself. Pinhead and Kirsty looked annoyed at Frank and Pistonhead. They both wished they had asked Angelique to take the boy with her when she was dealing with De'lisle. At least she would have kept an eye on him.**

**Angelique came out of hiding from behind Kirsty and Pinhead. She looked pissed. "If that had been MY son, I would have killed BOTH you assholes." she snarled. **

**Frank and Pistonhead both looked at Angelique. She was poised and ready to kill. Pinhead raised an interested eyebrow towards the demon woman and said nothing. Kirsty looked towards the two frightened men and back to Angelique. She quickly ushered her son into their home not wanting him to see such violence that was going to take place at such a young age. Pinhead followed behind his wife leaving the two babysitters alone with Angelique. Both guys backed up slowly never taking their eyes off of her when suddenly they turned and ran. **

**Angelique chased off after them running down the dark corridors of the labyrinth. Pinhead had gotten his son in the tub and gotten him his dinner and put him to bed for the night. He went to sit down next to his wife to relax before retiring for the evening when they heard two distinct shrill screams.**

"**You think Angelique won't hurt them too bad do you?" Kirsty asked. Pinhead shrugged. "They did a poor job on taking care of Arcturus….being badly injured is like a slap on the wrist compared to what Angelique could really do.**

**Another shrill scream filled the corridors and Pinhead and Kirsty smiled to themselves albeit feeling slightly guilty at Pistonhead and Frank's torture.**

**Next chapter Arcturus finds some of mommy and daddy's "toys" and wonders what they are and what they are used for. The next chapter will more than likely have an M rating so be warned.**


	5. New Toys

**New Toys (age 4)**

**Arcturus was wondering about his home bored while his parents did their own thing around the house. Mommy and Daddy were reading a book. Arcturus was bored with his toys and wanted to see what else there was to play with. He wanted to play with Chatterbeast but sometimes the creature could be a bit rough in his play, plus the animal was no where in sight. He ventured to the bathroom. Nope nothing fun in here.**

**He ventured into his parents room and opened the bottom drawer of the dresser where he found some "toys" that belonged to Mommy and Daddy. He knew Mommy and Daddy wouldn't mind him playing with their "toys" as long as he put them back when he was done. He picked up a large flesh covered phalletic shaped toy. It was soft and rubbery. And when you pushed a button on the side it vibrated. Next he pulled out small 'balloons' that were wrapped up inside a foil wrapper. He undid the packaging and looked at it. **

**It was the funniest looking balloon he had ever seen. Maybe he would ask daddy to blow it for him later on. He went back to playing with the phalletic toy for a while before he found another new and interesting toy. It was like underwear he wore now but frilly. On the packaging it said 'edible strawberry flavor'. He giggled. Pinhead and Kirsty having grown tired of reading became alarmed that their son wasn't being his usual noisy self. They crept to their room to find their son sitting down on the floor. His back was facing them so he didn't quite see them come in. He turned around and grinned. "Mommy and daddy what to these toys do? And look, I found baby balloons that have some flavor to them but I can't blow them up because they are slippery. And this toy that is purring looks like a pee pee.**

**Kirsty couldn't help it. The way her son said it his eyes were widened with surprise and innocent. Pinhead however had grown white (if that were even possible given his pale complection) with shock.**

"**Those are not little boy toys. Those are…." Pinhead couldn't finish. He turned helplessly to his wife. "Kirsty…" he whined. "Help out please." Kirsty managed to get her laughter under control. "Honey, those are mommy and daddy toys. Little boys aren't supposed to play with those." Kirsty managed to say without laughing. **

"**Why?" Arcturus asked shyly before putting the "fleshy toy" into his mouth being as he was nervous.**

"**Because your mother said- AHHHHHHH DON'T PUT THAT IN YOUR MOUTH!" Pinhead screamed before falling back feinting. Arcturus took it from his mouth and placed it on his fathers chest. "I don't wanna play with you guys. You guys are too weird and don't wanna share." Arcturus huffed before leaving to his room leaving a stunned Kirsty (how was she going to explain ****this?) ****and a knocked out Pinhead by themselves.**

**Read and review. Final chapter should be up either by tomorrow or in a few days XD**


	6. a day with daddy

**A Day With Daddy**

**(Age 5)**

**Kirsty had been invited to go out with the women of the labyrinth for a girls' day out. No guys allowed. Which suited Pinhead just fine. The last thing he needed was to be around a gang of females shrieking and laughing like high schoolers. The only thing that prevented him of being their chaperone to places was the fact he agreed to bond and watch the little terror Arcturus.**

**Arcturus who was 5 at the time had no desire to hang out with his mother and friends either. To him, girls at this age were disgusting. "Dad what are we going to do today?" Arcturus asked his father. Pinhead turned to regard his son. "I have no clue." Pinhead responded. He honestly had no clue in what to do…he had never actually been assigned babysitter to his and Kirsty's son, as that task was usually shared by both at the same time. **

**Maybe they could go out for a walk. Just the guys. "Dad can Uncle Pistonhead and Uncle Frank come over?" Arcturus asked. Pinhead thought about it for a while. "I do not think that is a wise idea. Your aunt Angelique is still angry about what happened when you were younger. She has threatened them with their lives if they come within 10 miles." Pinhead grinned remembering that fateful day. Those bastards had it coming though. Arcturus wandered around his home for a while, while his father prepared to go out. **

'**Maybe "going out" will help me get to know my son. After all he IS my son and I should know about what goes on with him. Plus it would be a great bonding experience and I could explain things to him that are best suited for fathers to explain to their sons. He mentally prepared himself for the questions that his son would ask (little did he know*see not so innocent questions story*) he even had the questions "pre-chosen."**

**After packing a lunch for the both of them they set out on their journey. It started well enough with Pinhead explaining about different things and the wildlife he may encounter and what do if the wildlife posed a threat. He also explained that if you hear a chime you need to be especially aware because some greedy human was opening the box and if Arcturus was too close he would be sucked into the human world and be stuck there until the box was opened by another human.**

**Cenobites while they could open the box it would be useless to them in the human world. Arcturus did not want to be caught anywhere in the human world he decided. He would take his father's advice and steer clear of any chimes he heard. The pair walked off in silence for about an hour or so before having lunch. Arcturus played around some before eating and then only really ate when his father got annoyed with him.**

"**Arcturus if you do not eat…if you keep playing around I will kill you." Pinhead said not meaning it. In reality he would have been devastated if anything happened to his only child. Arcturus looked at his father. Pinhead's eyes remained cold and serious. He wisely at his lunch. He knew his father would not actually kill him because this mother had threatened him as well.**

**However Arcturus did believe his father when he also said that if he continues with his unruly behavior would get him grounded. His grounding as it was put "would be legendary even in hell."**

**After lunch was done the two walked on in silence for a while. Arcturus's face suddenly scrunched up in thought. **

"**Daddy, can I ask you some questions? Arcturus asked. Pinhead looked at his son. "Yes." he simply replied.**

**Pinhead's carefully thoughtout pre chosen questions came to a screeching halt when Arcturus asked his very first question.**

**Well that's the final chapter. Thanks for reading. ****J**

**I am debating if I should do an extended version going through Arcturus's child hood, to his teens and then young adult. **

**If I do I am going to have to get more ideas on how to do the story and lay it out. Until then ciao.**


End file.
